Romance For My Lord
by RPR ZIE
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive adalah sesosok laki-laki yang sangat dikagumi oleh para siswa di sekolahnya dan dia juga merupakan bangsawan yang dihormati. Tapi bagaimana jika seorang bangsawan disukai oleh pelayan pribadinya sendiri? apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Ciel? Au. Yaoi. Typo. OOC.


**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

** Warning : AU, OOC, Typo bertebaran(?)**

**Yaoi/Shounen ai!**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Pengabdian**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah sekolah ternama di London, terdapat anak laki-laki bermata biru serta rambut kelabunya yang selalu menjadi daya tarik para siswa disekolahnya. Ia bernama Ciel Phanthomhive. Dia terkenal sebagai siswa terbaik. Otaknya yang begitu brilian serta sikap angkuhnya membuat ia semakin keren dikalangan para kaum hawa.

Banyak sekali yang menyatakan cinta padanya tapi selalu ia tolak, karna baginya belajar dan berbisnis merupakan kegiatan paling utama dalam prinsipnya, Kenapa? Karna Ciel akan meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya, Vincent Phantomhive.

Vincent merupakan seorang bangsawan sekaligus kepala perusahaan Phantom yang terkenal dengan mainan anak-anak dan permen. Phantom juga telah merambah ke pelosok negri karna kualitasnya yang sangat bagus serta mengerti para konsumennya.

.

.

.

Saat ini Ciel sudah berada didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Menunggu. Ia menunggu supir pribadinya untuk datang menjemputnya.

-Ditempat parkiran sekolah-

"Gyaa... Sebastian... kau suka makanan manis?" salah satu perempuan berambut ikal bertanya pada sosok laki-laki bermata merah.

Dengan senyum sumringahnya, ia mengangguk. Suara teriakanpun menjadi heboh. Para siswi ditempat Ciel menimba ilmu sangat senang mendatangi Sebastian. Selain ganteng, Sebastian mampu membuat para gadis betah berada disampingnya.

"Ah... sudah waktunya.. " ia mengeluarkan jam antik berbentuk lingkaran dan berwarna silver dari kantung seragamnya. "Saya mohom permisi."

pemuda tampan dengan gaya rambut raven itu membungkuk pamit dan meninggalkan para wanita yang telah menemaninya diwaktu kosong. mobil yang dikendarainya keluar dari parkiran sekolah dan menjemput tuan mudanya yang sudah menunggu kedatangannya.

.

.

.

"Kau telat, Sebastian."

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang dikeluarkan oleh tuan mudanya. Mata birunya itu berkedut kesal. Bukan karna lama menunggu, melainkan kaki kanannya sudah tidak tahan untuk menopang berat tubuhnya yang kecil.

"Maafkan saya, Bocchan." Sebastian membungkuk hormat sebagai tanda permohonan maaf. "Apakah kaki anda baik-baik saja, Bocchan?"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab pertanyaan supir sekaligus pelayan pribadinya. Ia langsung memasuki mobil limousin hitamnya dan duduk tenang disana. Sang supir yang bernama Sebastian Michaelis pun menutup pintunya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Bocchan.." panggil Sebastian sambil menatap kaca spion didepannya. Yang ditatap langsung mengangkat wajahnya dengan santai.

"Ada apa, Sebastian?" tanyanya cuek.

"Bagaimana dengan kaki anda?" Pertanyaan yang sama sebelum mereka naik kedalam mobil. Sepertinya Sebastian masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan kaki tuan mudanya.

"Kakiku baik-baik saja. Kamu terlalu protective." Jawabnya tegas. Tapi disamping itu wajahnya sedikit merona melihat wajah Sebastian yang begitu khawatir.

**Ciel Pov**

Waktuku kecil, aku memiliki kebahagiaan yang tak dapat dibeli dengan harta apapun. Keluarga. Aku anak semata wayang dari keluarga Phantomhive yang sangat disayangi oleh ayah dan ibuku. Ayah yang sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya selalu menyempatkan berkumpul untuk bertemu denganku dan ibuku, Rachel Phantomhive. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka.

Tapi, kebahagiaan itu sirna saat aku mengalami kecelakaan bersama ibuku. Mobil yang kami kendarai terperosok masuk kedalam jurang. Ibuku yang mengendarai mobilnya sendiri langsung tewas ditempat. Bagaimana dengan keadaanku? Aku terluka parah dan kakiku terjepit diantara body mobil dan tanah. Akibatnya kaki kananku pincang dan tidak bisa berdiri terlalu lama.

"Kita sudah sampai, Bocchan." Panggilannya membuat lamuanku sirna.

Dibukanya pintu mobilku dan tangan kanannya langsung menjulur kepadaku agar aku menggenggam tangannya saat turun dari mobil dan akupun hanya menurutinya.

"Terima kasih, Sebastian. Kau memang kakakku yang paling pengertian." Aku tersenyum dan melenggang pergi memasuki rumah mewahku.

Sangat jarang sekali aku memperlihatkan senyumku kepada orang lain. Aku hanya akan tersenyum kepada orang-orang yang aku sayang termasuk Sebastian.

Sebatian adalah temanku dari kecil. Kami tumbuh bersama, karena itu aku menganggapnya sebagai kakak laki-lakiku. Tapi karna status kami berbeda antara tuan muda dan supir. Hubungan itu tidak akan diterima oleh para bangsawan sepertiku.

"Kita bukan kakak adik, Bocchan. Aku bahkan tidak boleh menyentuhmu tanpa sarung tangan ini."

.

.

.

.

Malam ini aku duduk sendirian ditaman menatap langit. Sangat sepi. Kututup mataku dan mengingat apa yang dikatakan Tanaka padaku saat makan malam.

-Makan malam-

"Eh? Bulan ini ayah juga tidak akan pulang?" aku begitu terkejut. Pelayan kepercayaan ayah, Tanaka memberitahuku kabar itu.

"Tuan memuji anda tuan muda, Ciel. Dia sangat bangga padamu atas prestasimu disekolah." Tanaka menyampaikan pesannya padaku. Aku hanya diam sambil memakan makanan kesukaanku.

"Apakah tuan muda kesepian? Tahun lalu tuan Phantomhive juga tidak pulang ke rumah."

Sepertinya Tanaka begitu cemas dengan keadaanku. Setelah kepergian ibu, ayah jadi jarang pulang. Ayah begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya diluar negri hingga lupa denganku.

"Huh! Apa yang membuat aku kesepian?" jawabku sinis. "Ayah sudah meninggalkanku bertahun-tahun. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan ini."

Aku langsung meninggalkan ruang makan dan menuju taman. Aku ingin sekali menghapus kejengkelan ayah yang lebih mementingkan pekerjaan dari pada diriku.

-Taman-

"Padahal, aku sudah berusaha menjadi siswa terbaik untuk ayah. Aku ingin ayah bangga dengan prestasiku dengan mendatangiku dan mengucapkan 'selamat' padaku." Gumamku sedih.

Taman ini adalah saksi keluh kesahku selama ayah meninggalkanku karna sebuah pekerjaan. Aku sungguh kesepian.

"Ternyata anda disini, Bocchan."

"Ah, Sebastian." Cepat-cepat aku mengusir air mata yang sedikit keluar dari ujung mataku. "Ada apa?"

Diam. Ia terdiam menatapku tanpa ekspresi. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan tentangku. Kini ia duduk disebelahku dan memberikanku sebuah bungkusan yang sangat harum aromanya.

"Kau membuatkan makanan untukku, Sebastian?"

Ia hanya tersenyum dan menatapku dengan sendu. Kuambil salah satu potongan kue dari tempatnya. Kucicipi makanan itu yang ternyata rasanya sangat enak. Ia memang supir pribadiku yang bisa bekerja apapun.

"Kenapa kau tau aku ada disini?" tanyaku penasaran.

Ia tersenyum kembali. Ia selalu yang pertama menemukanku jika aku menghilang. Saat ini juga.

"Kalau ada sesuatu, pasti bocchan datang kesini. Kita bertemu pertama kali disini juga kan? Ditaman belakang rumah."

"Sudah 8 tahun yang berlalu..."

.

.

.

"Ah..."

Tubuh kecilku jatuh berdebum diatas tanah yang sedang kupijak. Kini kaki kananku masihlah berdenyut nyeri. Kupegang dengan erat sambil menangis. Sakit. Sangat sakit.

Ia menemukanku. Seorang remaja bermata ruby sedang menatapku tanpa ekspresi. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah benda bercahaya. Lilin.

"Anda sedang apa Bocchan?"

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku bingung. Orang asing yang belum aku kenal telah memanggilku 'bocchan'? pelayan barukah?

"Saya Sebastian Michaelis. Mulai sekarang saya adalah pelayan anda." Ia membungkuk padaku. Tangisku terganti oleh rasa terkejut.

Mata merahnya yang tajam, rambut hitamnya yang rapih membuatku terpaku sesaat. Indah. malam yang begitu aku benci akhirnya pudar oleh pesona ketampanannya. Ia terlalu sempurna.

"Mau saya bantu?" ia bertanya padaku. Tangannya menjulur padaku memberi pertolongan.

"Tidak!" kutepis tangannya. "Aku bisa berdiri sendiri! Aku tidak perlu bantuan darimu!"

Ia terdiam menatapku dan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku terkejut dengan tindakannya. Sial! Ia meremehkanku! Lihat saja, akan kutunjukkan bahwa aku bisa berjalan dengan normal!

Nafasku tidak beraturan. Sebuah tongkat tengah kupegang erat untuk menyeimbangkan kaki kananku. Nyeri. Susah payah aku berjalan untuk membuktikan kepada pelayan baru itu bahwa aku bisa.

Fajar menjelang dan aku terus berusaha melatih kaki kananku. Sampai akhirnya aku menemukan eksistensi yang sedang duduk dengan tenang. Ia ada disana menungguku.

"Kau berhasil, Bocchan."

Terbelalak. Ternyata ia tidak meninggalkanku. Ia menungguku. Lalu ucapan pertamanya bagaikan mantra bagiku. Mantra agar aku terus berjuang dan tidak mudah menyerah.

Sejak itu ia menjadi orang paling dekat denganku. Sebastian adalah pengganti figur ayah. Aku tidak merasa kesepian karna ia selalu berada disampingku

Xxx

Apakah kau pernah membayangkan bahwa kebahagiaanmu telah direnggut oleh seseorang yang telah mencampakkanmu beberapa tahun?

Buagh!

Tubuh Sebastian terhuyung. Tangan kekar itu tengah beradu dengan pipi kanannya. Darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Perih.

"Ayah! Hentikan! Sebastian tidak bersalah!"

Ciel berusaha menenangkan ayahnya yang begitu marah. Ini memang kesalahannya. Kesalahan karna membuat Sebastian masuk kedalam masalah pribadinya. Masalah yang akan membuatnya jauh darinya karna sebuah ikatan 'pernikahan'.

"Diam kau, Ciel! Aku tidak terima kau disentuh olehnya!"

Sebastian mengusap ujung bibirnya dengan jempolnya. Menghilangkan bercak darah yang menempel dikulit mulusnya.

Sebastian memang menyentuh tuan mudanya tanpa sarung tangan dan membawa pergi dari rumah yang memperkejakan dirinya dengan baik, tapi jika menyangkut tuan mudanya itu adalah hal yang berbeda. Ia akan melakukan apa saja demi kebahagiaan tuan mudanya.

Karna ia mencintainya.

Ingin melindunginya.

Tidak ingin melihatnya menangis lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Apakah Sebastian setuju? Tidak.

Ia tidak setuju dengan keputusan majikannya mengenai pernikahan sesama bangsawan yang akan dilaksanakan seminggu lagi. Keputusan sebelah pihak yang membuat tuan mudanya shock dan menerima tawarannya untuk kabur dari rumah.

3 hari yang lalu majikannya yang tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki ke rumah mewah miliknya, tiba-tiba datang membawa seseorang. Membawa seorang pemuda tampan bermata emas yang dilapisi oleh kacamata, Claude Faustus.

"Kau, harus menikah dengannya, Ciel! Ini demi perusahaan Phantomhive!"

Ciel menggeleng. Menolak permintaan ayahnya yang membuatnya tak berdaya. Pernikahannya hanya untuk mempererat hubungan dengan perusahaan Faustus. Bukan karena sebuah cinta, tapi kekayaan.

"Kalau begitu, kau Sebastian Michaelis. Kau dipecat!"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N : Permisi, aku orang baru disini. namaku zie-chan. salam kenal. aku baru mencoba di fandom kuroshitsuji. mohon bimbingannya untuk para senpai. terima kasih.


End file.
